La primera vez
by smile.in.love
Summary: Dicen que la primera vez no se olvida nunca y que, por eso, hay que prestar más atención en el cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién. Los residentes del 221B lo hicieron como todo, a su manera. Sherlock/John; Hamish/Sam (hijo del Mystrade).


**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro** _ **I am**_ _ **sherlocked**_ **.**

 **Agosto:** _ **Siguiente nivel. Algo más que un beso**_ **.**

 **Beta: PaulaWatson**

 **Rating: M**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

 **Resumen: Dicen que la primera vez no se olvida nunca y que, por eso, hay que prestar más atención en el cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién. Los residentes del 221B lo hicieron como todo, a su manera.**

 **Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard.**

 **o.o.o**

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ**

Cuando Sherlock y Hamish se reunían en el salón y no se escuchaban trastos caer ni explosiones semi-controladas, algo raro ocurría. John sabía bien eso.

Esa tarde, con sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años, Hamish estaba tumbado a lo ancho del sillón de John y Sherlock, haciendo lo propio en el sofá. Toda una estampa. El doctor, con la cesta de la ropa entre las manos, tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que entre ellos había una conversación en curso.

Sin querer romper el momento padre-hijo, se dispuso a volver al cuarto de la colada. No obstante, una esquina se interpuso entre él y sus deseos y la ropa cayó en cascada por todo el suelo. Obviamente, fue visto.

—Papá, ven —llamó Hamish—. Papá me está contando cómo fue vuestra primera vez. –Fue humo lo que salió de sus orejas en una mirada _Sherlock, te voy a tirar a Hide Park a nadar_.

John recogió la ropa, la dejó con la cesta en la esquina y se sentó en el sillón que quedaba libre. Desde que se conocieron, Sherlock había disminuido su nivel de posesión a menos del cincuenta por cierto. Una alegría.

—Bueno, Hamish –empezó ya entre carraspeos—. ¿Qué te ha contado tu padre? –John alternaba la mirada entre su hijo y su marido. Si Sherlock hubiera podido huir sin una _conversación_ posterior, lo habría hecho sin mirar atrás.

—Me hablaba de abejas y flores.

—¿En serio, Sherlock?

—En un ensayo muy elaborado sobre... Da igual, déjalo—. Él sólo se convenció de lo inverosímil de su respuesta.

La conversación se congeló. Los minutos pasaban como el aire entre sus dedos y... nadie decía palabra.

—Hamish, puedes irte –espetó finalmente John. Y, ante un alzamiento de cejas afirmativo sherlockiano, saltó de la butaca directo a la puerta de salida. –Hamish.

 _Tan cerca y tan lejos_ , pensó el joven Holmes. –¿Sí, papá?

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –el sonrojo no sólo fue de John, que se dio _golpes mentales_ por preguntar.

—Bueno, podría decirse –la expectación de la sala era máxima. La de Sherlock no porque jugaba con ventaja. —¿Recuerdas al primo Sam?

—No, recuerdo a la prima... _Minishock para John_.

—Pues eso, gracias por los consejos –cara de póquer, portazo por defecto y...

—¡Sherlock! ¿Se está acostando con su primo? ¿Y desde cuándo es primo? ¡Estas cosas se informan! –Sherlock se echó a reír. John era tan escandaloso a veces.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

—Voy a hacer té.

—Oh, vamos, no fue tan mala.

—Voy a comprar té —. Sherlock tiró del brazo de John hasta casi sacárselo. En pro de una vida con brazo, John se acomodó al lado de su _cansino pero amoroso_ marido.

Realmente a John no le importaba que Sam hubiera redirigido su sexo, su género, ambos o ninguno. Era su sobrino. Exacto, su sobrino, y lo quería como si fuera su hijo. Sam era unos años mayor que Hamish y habían crecido juntos. Del mismo modo que sabía que sus padres no pondrían objeción alguna a cómo era Sam ahora, porque realmente su esencia no había cambiado.

De hecho, no hacía mucho que había visto al chico por la calle. Iba con prisa, como toda la juventud, porque llegaba tarde a clase. Así que sólo lo vio saludar raudo en una bicicleta que podría bien ser blanca, amarilla o negra.

—¿Tu hermano lo sabrá?

—Mi hermano lo sabe todo. Gavin no es tan mal DI –la risa escapó de sus labios y una postura más cómoda les devolvió la compostura.

—Me gustaría apoyar al chico. La gente puede ser muy cruel –espetó John. El pecho de Sherlock era tan reconfortante, y esa mirada de _todo saldrá bien._ _Sería por eso que siempre tenía la tensión baja_.

John empezó a reírse de nuevo ante el asombro de Sherlock. Leer a John siempre le había resultado más difícil que al resto. Se le quedó mirando con la pregunta en la cara y John, simplemente, siguió riendo.

—Te veo feliz.

—Sí, no, perdona –acertó a decir. Es que estaba pensando. ¿Qué le dijiste a Hamish sobre nuestra primera vez?

—Le aconsejé que fuera cuidadoso. Que usara protección y lubricante. Aún recuerdo tu trasero dolorido una semana... pero eso no se lo dije, no me fulmines todavía. Él sólo me estuvo contando sobre Sam –John suspiró aliviado. _Sherlock dando charlas: que tiemble el mundo_.

 _ **Veinte años antes...**_

Por alguna razón que John no quiere saber, la cama de Sherlock está llena de chinches y su _grande y tonto_ corazón no puede dejarle dormir más días en el sofá. Así es como han acabado durmiendo juntos, aunque no _revueltos_ , como diría la abuela de John.

Con los pies del uno en la cabeza del otro, John no podía estar más incómodo. Y es que la cama de John era de 90 x 180, no apta para parejas ni compañeros de piso _acaparaespacios_.

Junto a todo lo anterior, el calor era sofocante. El Efecto Invernadero o algún dios vengador que se estaba tomando el pago. Horrible. Quizá por eso Sherlock se movía como animal mordido: hacia un lado, hacia el otro, a la cara.

—¡Sherlock! –el grito de John se perdió en el aire. Sherlock seguía durmiendo como si nada, ocupando toda la cama y echando a John cada vez más hacia el borde. Tarde o temprano caería al piso. Más temprano que tarde.

John volvió a dormirse, aunque por poco tiempo. Fue la curiosidad y no el suelo quien lo despertó. Curiosidad por Sherlock y su sexo. Se sonrojó con sólo pensarlo. _¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría? ¿Por qué no? ¿O quizás...?_ La noche se puso emocionante.

El doctor movió suavemente la mano por debajo de las sábanas, rozando la pierna del detective y subiendo por ella. Cuando ya iba por el muslo paró en seco. Los remordimientos le invadieron. Sherlock estaba dormido y él iba a violar su intimidad. Eso no se hacía. No se traicionaba así la confianza de un amigo. Porque Sherlock, por muy _Sherlock_ que fuera, era su mejor amigo.

Su compañero se movió entonces hacia abajo, haciendo el camino que a la mano del exmilitar le faltó por hacer. Y ahí estaba: cálido.

John jugueteó con la forma sin sentirse cómodo. Temía que Sherlock se despertara en cualquier momento y..., ni siquiera podía imaginar qué pasaría. La situación era tan inverosímil.

Sherlock volvió a moverse. Esta vez se deslizó un poco hacia un lado, capturando el brazo de John entre sus piernas como si de un punto de calor se tratase. John lo tomó como un _bueno, vale_ , se deslizó bajo las sábanas y llegó a su cintura. Una vez en ella, le rodeó con los brazos y se quedó ahí, con la palpitación erecta a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Si Sherlock despertaba, se haría el dormido. _Sí, definitivamente_.

Fue entonces cuando Sherlock dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y John fue a parar al suelo de cabeza. Suerte que la alfombra estaba blanda. Del golpe, Sherlock se despertó: desorientado, malhumorado y erecto.

—John, ¿qué haces?

—¿Yo? Intentar dormir, pero no me dejas –replicó intentando controlar la tensión en la voz.

—¿Y duermes en la alfombra? –Sus cejas se arquearon y le alargó la mano como apoyo para subir –. Si querías sexo sólo tenías que pedírmelo. –John bufó mientras buscaba el equilibrio.

—Así que estabas despierto todo el rato.

—Bueno, todo... –los tonos de voz se habían intercambiado. –Tú empezaste.

—¿Que yo qué? –se exasperó el doctor. –Tú te has acercado, tú... –su boca no pudo hablar más. Los labios de Sherlock interrumpían el paso de aire hacia las cuerdas vocales. John no lo paró. Fuera adonde fuere la situación, él no había empezado; estaba convencido de ello.

Sherlock lo arrastró hasta la cama.

—¿Qué haces? Yo no...

—Déjate de tonterías, John. Vamos a acabar con esta payasada de una vez –sus palabras eran firmes como cuando resolvía un caso difícil —. Si no quieres, dilo, yo no voy a obligarte. Pero si es por la gente...

John contraatacó con un empuje suave, subiéndose sobre su parte baja del abdomen como si se dispusiera a cabalgarlo. No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad; no esta vez. Y el deseo empezó a emanar por la frente, la ropa, las sábanas...

—¡Maldición! –Sherlock saltó de la cama llevándose a John por el camino. —Olvidaba los dispositivos del colchón. Los míos están desactivados.

—Qué detalle que los míos no –la expresión de John pasó de terror a _cómo no_ en un instante.

—Culpa a Mycroft y su obsesión con la vigilancia.

Sherlock estuvo un buen rato quitando micrófonos y minicámaras. Era increíble todo lo que podía haber en un colchón tan pequeño.

—¿Piensas tirarme más veces a la alfombra? –espetó John desilusionado con la noche —. Es para quedarme ya aquí a dormir. –Sherlock no contestó. Estaba tan enfrascado en los aparatos que no se dio ni cuenta cuando su compañero se fue al salón.

Pasadas unas horas, todo estaba desactivado. Normalmente los aparatos de paredes y mesas lo estaban, pero el colchón era un nuevo _regalo_ de su hermano que le _obligó_ a aceptar. Ver y escuchar a John desde su habitación era tan tentador que hasta Mycroft Holmes lo sabía. Los de su habitación, obviamente, no tardó en desmontarlos: los deseos de su hermano quedarían en el fondo de la papelera.

Sin embargo, la idea _Holmes_ le había costado un aplazamiento sexual y Sherlock estaba demasiado deseoso de conocimiento como para tapar su erección con unas simples sábanas.

Fue en busca de John y lo encontró tirado en _su_ sofá. Prácticamente se tiró encima, haciéndole doblarse de dolor.

—¡Sherlock, me quieres matar!

—No, sólo tener sexo –ladeó la cabeza, burlón —. John sonrió aun con dolor. Sherlock era un caso aparte. Se estiró con los brazos hacia atrás y se dejó hacer. Su compañero no era el único que compartía la temperatura ambiente.

El detective empezó por el cuello. Tenía vía libre y la estaba aprovechando al máximo. Con una sonrisa permanente, no dejaba de lamer y besar en orden variable y la piel de John estaba empezando a tornarse rojiza por el roce.

Esquivando la ropa de no se dignó a quitarle, Sherlock se acercaba cada vez más al _monte_ _tentador_. Un nombre ridículo, pero pensar y comerse a John era difícil de hacer a la vez. Éste, mientras tanto, disfrutaba del espectáculo a sus sentidos.

Sherlock llegó al pantalón y lo apartó con la nariz. Era un pijama liviano que no ofreció resistencia y, sin más dilación, ahí estaba. Como meta del día le valía. Acercó sus labios a la carne: deliciosa.

John gimió sin ponerse freno. El placer lo invadía de una forma tan hermosa que hubiera podido quedarse en esa postura por siempre, entre caricia y caricia. Una vez más, más profundo, más dulce, más...

—¡Les traje pastel! ¡Ah, no! –la señora Hudson y su llave de emergencia se fueron por donde habían venido.

La vergüenza invadió a John y todas sus células. A Sherlock, en cambio, le dio igual, y siguió degustando la piel del doctor.

—Sherlock, para... –susurraba con más intención que fuerza.

—No. Estoy harto de que me interrumpan –bramó el detective entre dientes —. No pararé hasta el final.

Y hasta el final llegó. Todo fue blanco y pegajosamente embriagador.

 **En la actualidad...**

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –preguntó Hamish entrando en casa —. Pasa –Sam le acompañaba —. ¿Hola?

—Estamos aquí –acertó a decir John bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, peinándose por el camino —. Estábamos...

—Papá, no me lo cuentes.

—Tienes razón. Hola, Sam, cuánto tiempo. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

El chico se sorprendió ante tan grato recibimiento. Si bien sus tíos siempre le habían tratado bien, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar con su redirección de género. Sonrió aliviado.

—Sí, tío John. Vamos a jugar en el ordenador del dormitorio y ahora salimos.

—Como si estuvieras en tu casa. Yo... voy a..., ya sabes –dijo señalando al piso superior. Tres sonrisas francas y se disponía a volver con Sherlock cuando se acordó —. No..., mejor no... vayáis a la habitación... todavía. Luego. Después de cenar. Tenemos que arreglar el colchón.

—Si mi colchón está bien, papá.

—Ya, sí. No. Porque tu tío, al parecer, le ha hecho unos ajustes.

—No digas más, tío John. Papá puede llegar a ser un poco obsesivo –suspiró Sam con resignación. A John le vino la inspiración. Poca, pero inspiración.

—Id al cine. Yo invito. Película, palomitas... acciones lejos de cámaras y micrófonos —. Tan surrealista la conversación que tuvieron que morderse el labio para no reír a carcajadas.

Finalmente los chicos se fueron a pasar la noche fuera y John subió a ver a Sherlock por un rato más. Le gustaba verle dormir. Era como ver un mirlo blanco, había que encontrar el momento. Los juguetes de Mycroft no se irían y los chicos aún no vendrían. Tenían tiempo para unos cuántos más.

—Sherlock, despierta –susurró.

—Estoy más que despierto –contestó adormilado.

o.o.o

¡Hola a quien pase por aquí a leer!

¿Cómo están? Les dejo otro fic, todo para ustedes.

Recuerden: los reviews nos hacen mejorar.

¡Hasta pronto! ¡Que les vaya bien!


End file.
